The Sheep's Opening of Light
by EpicCookie
Summary: In the event of Tohru saving Hiro by a speeding car, will his attitude towards the Onigiri change? How will Kisa and the other Sohma's react? Please Read and Review, 1st fanfic. Don't worry, Hiro and Tohru will MOST likely NOT become a couple
1. Tradgedy

Woo! First ever fanfic :3 -brings out the hot Cheetos to all- So I hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and this is purely made for fun. But I do wanna own Kisa-chan!

Chapter One

"Hurry up, you stupid woman." Hiro said, (more like yelled) holding Kisa's small hand, waiting to go to the park, accompanied by Tohru, by Kisa's asking.

"Oi! Treat your elders with respect, you little piece of-" Kyo snarled, but was interrupted by Tohru's arrival.

"Ah! Sorry, Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun! I almost forgot my wallet!" Tohru said, bowing to the two younger Soumas.

"Tohru, why would you pay for this little brat here?" Kyo asked, pointing to Hiro, who was now very red with anger. "Since he wants to act like an adult, let him have the responsibility of a adult?" Kyo sneered, also angry.

"One, it's **an adult, **not **a adult**, Two, since that woman already grabbed her wallet, why not let her pay?" Hiro asked, looking at the neko with daring eyes.

"Hiro-chan, don't get so angry." Kisa said, tugging the blonde Souma. Kisa was quite fond of Tohru, or Onee-chan, and she didn't like Hiro's attitude with her.

"Yeah, you stupid grammar nazi" Kyo muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on guys, lets just go get the ice cream, Tohru said, grabbing Kisa's other hand.

"Yeah, like what Onee-chan said!" Kisa said, gleaming.(Kisa is too cute TT_TT)

Hiro and Kyo sighed, as the three headed out the door,"Oh and Kyo-kun! Lunch is in the stove, and tell Shigure-kun and Yuki-kun when they return to eat"! Tohru said, optimistically.

Yuki was at an "important" student council meeting, or probably just eating with them, Kyo thought, Shigure was probably hiding from Mitsuru, Shigure's editor, at Hatori's or Ayame's store.

Tohru, Kisa and Hiro finshed their ice cream, Tohru had a double-scoop of choclate, Kisa had strawberry with chocolate syrup(my favorite XDD) and Hiro had a plain vanilla with a bit of all toppings. (Must be so yummy )

"Do you guys like your ice cream? Kisa-chan? Hiro-kun?" Tohru asked, smiling, staring down to the younger ones.

"It's delicious, onee-chan." Kisa said, smiling back at the brunette. "Though, it's a bit hot." Kisa added, waving her hand to create some cool air.

"I'll-I'll hold the umbrella for you!" Hiro added, blushing. Tohru nodded and smiled at the red boy, then handed him the umbrella. It had the twelve zodiac animals on it, made by Ayame, Yuki's older brother.

They were now crossing the street, and Hiro didn't quite get a good grasp on the umbrella because the hot sun that was blocking his vision. Kisa and Tohru crossed the street, waiting for Hiro.

It all happened very fast.

Hiro was crouching to grab the umbrella, unaware of the red speeding car headed his way.

"HIRO-KUN!" Tohru yelled, pushing the boy away from the speeding car.

TEE HEE! Cliff Hanger. ^__^ Did you guys like it? Also, I'm not sure of the pairings, or if I even decide to have pairings. I'm so sorry it's so short! I'll make the next ones longer, promise!:3

I'll update, maybe once a week, at weekends.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	2. Shock

Yahoo ^.^. Even though it's only been have a week since the first chapter, I'm a bit Writer-happy, I'll write a new chapter~ Although, I hope within the next two weeks or so, I'd like to have at least three reviews. Aren't I so nice for continuing the story so quickly from a cliffhanger ^__^

Now, Shigure-kun , Read the disclaimer, because you're mai fav :3

"Oh, of course. I, EpicPancake, do not now, nor ever, own Fruits Basket or the Fruits Basket Characters. This was not made for profit. And, oh, ladies, call me at-"

"OKAY :3, TIME TO GET ON WITH THE STORY~~~. :D

Chapter Two

Hiro shook his head a bit and got up. He noticed he had a scraped elbow and a couple of scratches, but that could wait. He had heard Kisa scream (Lol, I almost put sing O___O), and looked at the tiger, whose eyes where flooding. Hiro turned to look at what Kisa was staring at.

And he instantly wanted to never look at ever again.

The girl's beautiful light blue shirt and capri shirt had been covered with blood. At one particular spot. No wait, two spots that had deep red spots. Her hands were clutching one spot hard. Her sweet, optimistic expression had turn into one filled with pain. Hiro heard the girl cough, which had blood in it. The girl named Tohru Honda might be no more.

The man in the red speeding car had also came out of his car. He had some glass cuts, and a bloody right arm. He fell onto his knees. "God, I'm so sorry. Let this poor girl live instead of me." His words where barely heard but, Hiro and Kisa heard it.

The paramedics came by then, and picked up the injured girl ASAP, as they let Hiro and Kisa ride in the back of the car with Tohru.

Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma had just finished lunch. "Oh, our beautiful flower makes the best food." Shigure said, rubbin' his belly.(*SHIGURE FAN:D*)

"Oi, pervert! She isn't yours, baka!" Kyo said, also blushing a bit at the end of his statement.

"Aww, does little, little Kyokichi love our little housewife?" Shigure, said, giggling and covering his mouth.

"Shigure, you're just as bad as Nee-san sometimes. You should treat with Honda-san with more respect." Yuki said, clear angry.

Before Yuki and Kyo was about to beat the crap out of him, the phone rang.

"SAVED BY THE BELL!" Shigure said, leaving the room, sprinting like a taco in Taco Bell about to be eaten by some rather obese otaku.

The caller ID read Hatori Sohma, with the name 'Haa-san' under it.

"Hello, er, Shigure? Hatori asked. Shigure noticed that his friends strong and affirmative voice and become a said, sepressed one, like how he was after the Kana incident.

"Yes, Haa-san? What's wrong? " Shigure asked worriedly. He was expecting some very serious news, as he had to call Hatori to talk to him 99.9% of the time on the phone.

"T-Tohru-kun was hit with a car."(Is that what he calls Tohru? I'm not sure Feel free to correct me). " She's at the hospital right now. We are still not sure about her condition. Please come over. She needs you guys right now. I'll pick you up right now." And with that, Hatori clicked the phone off.

Shigure just about froze. "Kyo, Yuki, we are going to the hospital, okay?" Shigure spoke in a very low voice, but he knew they would here him because Kyo and Yuki's eavesdropping were heard when a certain rat had said"Shut up, baka neko!" .

"Did-did Hatori-san give any details? Yuki said, his hair covering his eyes. Shigure had just shook his head.

Yuki was horrified, no, really horrifed at the idea of Tohru not being around. No one to help with his garden. No one to help him at his worst times, no one to lighten up the mood of the household, and their lives. Tohru was like a mother to him, more than his real mom, and a friend. He wasn't sure what to do if the onigiri didn't come back.

Kyo, however, felt his heart skip some beats, then hurt like hell. He, too was also scared of the girl gone. He instantly felt bad about all the times he'd hit her or yelled at her. Tohru was like his little sister, and he was her older brother. Pain shook through him like thunder when he imagined life without the brunette.

But of course, Shigure also felt sick. The little Sohma housewife no more. She was an innocent little girl, and may not get to continue her life. No more waking up everyday, and feeling lucky about that landslide, smelling the girls delicious breakfast. No more laughter. No more fun.

They were in their pajamas when Hatori showed up. Hatori didn't question it, and led them to his car.

"What happened, Hatori-san?" Yuki asked, his voice in a monotone.

Hatori began to talk, in the same tone he had on the phone."Hiro was about to get hit by a car, and Tohru pushes him out of the way. The man who was driving was a priest(I dunno if there are even priests in Japan, but just assume there is) and was apologizing profusely, praying at her bed."

_Hiro. Out of all the people she could die for, it had happened to be this little disrespectful brat, _was what Yuki and Kyo thought. Hiro was the rudest Sohma to her(this took place after the anime, without most of the pairings, as I won't mention it to those reading it right now, so yeah, Akito doesn't count).

They got out of the car, as they arrived at the hospital.

YEAH! More cliffhangers. This chapter was more like a filler. It only explained the details of this story, like the pairings and feelings. I REALLY don't want any pairings in this story, but if I had to, it's be HatorixTohru:3 They're so cute!:D So I cried a bit at some parts, and this is still a bit short, but like I said, it's more of the fillers. And I will NOT put every single feeling of how each Sohma + Arisa and Saki feel, that's WAY TOO FREAKING HARD. And I was too lazy to put Hatori's, but it's sort of like Shigure's, without the lives-in-the-household-with-Tohru-part. So anyways, I'll update /friday or Saturday^__^ R&R.


	3. Sorry

CHAPTER 3 :D Sorry, I completely forgot it was Saturday, with Spring Break and all, sorry if it updates late at your timezone! So, I was gonna make this a short story, but I changed my mind, or I will at least have a sequel.

Me: Now, Kyo-kun~ Read the disclaimer ^__^

Kyo: Can't you get the baka nezumi(Yuki) to do it?

Me: But you're awesomer than him, and do it for Tohru :D

Kyo:*blushes* Fine! This, um, story is not affiliated with the original Fruits Basket anime or manga, so yeah, whatever.

Me: AND NOW~ LET THE STORY MOVE ON

(this is where the people who don't care about my retardation start to read)

* * *

The four Sohmas(Hatori, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki) walked to the hospital with each one of them a different level of uneasiness. The light green hospital had been rather empty, and the Sohmas walked up to the front desk.

"Where is the room for Tohru Honda?" Shigure asked in a low voice, the only one of the four able to talk at the moment.

"Uh, room 103" The man at the front desk replied. "Thank you." Hatori replied back.

The group had found the room. Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and finally, Kyo had entered the room. Their hearts had break when they saw the girl.

A object covering her mouth had seemed to give her air. All but her left hand looked covered in red tape bandages, or that's at least how Kyo Sohma saw it.

A crying Kisa was at the bedside, no surprise. But was VERY surprising, was a praying and crying Hiro at her bedside.

"So, what's the conditions." Hatori said. It sounded much more of a statement than it did a sentence. The doctor looked up for his papers in surprise, not noticing the new visitors earlier.

"Both her legs and her right arm is broken, 4 of her ribs are cracked, some of her organs are very damaged and she had a very big bruise on the back of her head, along with the little scratches and bruises across her body. We gave her some blood infusion, but she might be heading for a coma." The doctor in the room said, writing down stuff on his clipty-clipboard.(XD)

"Poor Tohru-kun." Shigure said, tears wetting his eyes along with the other Soumas crying.

Hiro came up to the newer arrivals "I'm so sorry for what I did to you guys, for the stress I caused because of how rude I was to Tohru-kun. I just wanted you guys to know, that if she doesn't d-die" More tears Hiro'' eyes."That I'll be kind to her, and I probably should've from the start, it was ignorant of me that a tragedy like this had to happen to show me the truth." Hiro fell to his knees."God, I'm so sorry." Hiro repeated.

Just then, did another man had gone up to them. "I'm also so sorry. I didn't see Hiro on the middle of the street, causing this poor girl to suffer." The boys then noticed he a preiset, holding a bible and the priest collar thing that priests have."As an apology, let me pay for the bills." he said, pleading.

The four guys and Kisa were shocked. Hiro, actually apologizing to someone who wasn't Kisa was rare, and he actually seemed to mean it. "Thank you, Father Err-" Hatori began, not knowing what to call the man in front of him.

"Father John Smith the third (XD, John Smith)." The man known has John said.

"Father John Smith, we truly do for your kindness, but we can pay." Yuki said with a small smile, and Hatori and Shigure nodded in agreement.

Just then, the door opened again, a large group of people came in.

"Guys, what happened to Tohru-kun?!?" Momiji aked. The group of people entering were Sohmas(plus Arisa and Saki), even Isuzu(Rin) shown up, with each concerned and sad.

They explained the story(too long to explain) and then, Tohru's heart rate stopped, into a flatline.

The doctors came in(THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID,LOL XD) "QUICK! GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR! WE NEED HER RATE TO GO BACK UP!"(Sorry, I don't know crap at health, so bear with me if I get the terms wrong or whatever, kay?) They tried and tried, each time failing.

"I hate to say this," A doctor said, after they given up hope on the defibrillator. "Tohru is legally dead."

* * *

Three cheers for cliffhangers. Might update tomorrow x)


	4. Hope

Hey ;__; It's that author that hasn't updated since forever. I could make up excuses, like how I had CST's and needed to study, but I don't study to begin with __ I've just been REALLY lazy. Anyways, I'll update again on Friday & Saturday, which would be 3 chapters in one week, to make up the missing chapters. Also, I might post a rather long one-shot as an apology gift :D Maybe a comedy^^ So, enough with my blah blah blah, so we can get to the disclaimer and Storyline.

Tohru-chan! Read the damned thing :D

Tohru: Sure! ^.^ EpicCookie doesn't own Fruits Basket, and this a non-profit thing!

* * *

Sadness. That was the feeling for the zodiac right now..

Tohru just couldn't be... Hiro just couldn't admit it to himself. He had been so cruel and bitter all those times, even the last words he's said to him. He just didn't know how to deal with death, as he never had to before.

Misery, pain, and some bitterness summed up the feeling of the Sohmas'.

"TOHRU!" Two voices, female voices, said in unison. One of them belonged to a lengthy blonde, and the other to a black-haired psychic. Their faces dropped when they saw a lifeless friend, and joined the Sohmas' misery. Hatori, being the most controlled one at the moment, explained what happened.

Hiro rose up from the chair, and touched Tohru's hand, and held it in his slightly-smaller hand.

Just then, semi-high beeps echoed across the room.

The doctor immediately went next to the lying girl, and examined her. He gave her some more blood infusions that were meant for earlier. The Zodiac and the two girls happiness came back like a kid on a sugar-high. They cried tears of joy, and waited outside the room until they were kicked out.

They were now outside, talking about how they knew Tohru was too strong to die like that. _Of course she was, _Hiro thought.

"Er, Shigure-san? May I sleepover your house tonight?" Hiro said, hoping for a yes.

"Oh. Of course." Shigure said, still crying tears of joy.

"Amazing, she was....gone for 18 minuets." Hatori said, smiling like the rest of the group.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone! The phone rang, and Yuki picked it up since Shigure was in the shower. "Mm. Hello?" he greeted, "Who is this?" he continued.

"This is the Sacred Heart Hospital(I used that for the last chapter, right? Too lazy to check D:) Tohru is now healthy, with a broken left hand and right leg, but other then that, she is okay!" The doctor said happily. "She is conscious, but will not be released until next week, you may visit her" He gleefully continued. And with that, he clicked away~

And Yuki ran to the rest of the residents of the house, with a giant grin on his face.

* * *

There ya have it! Like I said, I'll update Fridy & Saturday, and I decided to post the one-shot Sunday:D What a busy weekend.;___; Or maybe I'll just write it all up Friday and post them later for guarantee chapters and one-post! Too short of a chapter, like normal. So anyways, I'll log back on four days from now!:D Goo' bye^__^


End file.
